Olen silti täällä
by tentenxleeFAN
Summary: LeexTenten HOX! Tämän tarinan on kirjoittanut LostsoulofRegret alkup. nimi: I'm still here. Nähtävillä täällä. Minä olen vain hänen luvallaan suomentanut sen.


Ensimmäinen suomalainen LeexTenten fanfic. Rakastan tätä paritusta. 3

Vielä muistutukset siitä, että tarina ei ole omani. Olen silti täällä on suomennos LostsoulofRegretin I'm still here-fanficistä. Suomennoksen olen tehnyt minä, joka meinaa siis että se ei todellakaan ole täydellinen. Mutta pitemmittä puheitta, olkaa hyvät:

Olen silti täällä

("I'm still here"s by LostsoulofRegret finnish version by tentenxleeFAN)

Tenten käveli pois Nejin luota heidän pikku riitansa jälkeen. Ei se mitään vakavaa ollut, vain pientä erimielisyyttä heidän välillään. Lee oli kiireinen kertoillessaan Sakuralle kuinka paljon hän hänestä välitti ja kuinka paljon hän häntä rakasti. Kaikki se teki Tentenin tuntemaan kipua vatsassaan. Aluksi Tenten oli pitänyt Leetä vain outona hyypiönä, mutta nyt kun hän oli tuntenut Leen jo kauan, että oli oppinut välittämään hänestä jopa enemmän kuin pelkkänä ystävänä. Ensiksi se oli Neji. Tai oikeastaan hän oli luullut, että se oli Neji, mutta poika ei jutellut hänen kansaan paljoa ja eikä muutenkaan näyttänyt välittävän hänestä lainkaan. Tenten vain ihastui pahoihin poikiin niin sokeasti.

Nyt kun Tenten tiesi, että se ei ollut mitä hän halusi, hän pystyi viimein ajattelemaan Nejiä vain ystävänään. Mutta sitten oli Lee. Happy-go-lucky Lee, joka treenasi melkein kuolemaan saakka ja oli ollut täällä koko ajan, ja vasta nyt Tenten huomasi sen. Lee oli erilainen kuin muut, koska hän yritti kovasti ollakseen kaikista paras. Hän kannusti Tenteniäkin tekemään parhaansa, olemaan parempi. Tenten muisti, että se oli Lee, joka otti hänet kiinni, kun Temari oli pieksänyt hänet. Se oli Lee, joka oli aina ollut häntä kohtaan niin mukava. Se oli Lee, joka oli aina auttanut hänet ylös, kun hän oli maassa. Ja nyt, nyt se oli liian myöhäistä. Tenten ei ikinä voisi saada häntä, ei nyt kun Sakura oli täällä.

Tenten huokaisi itsekseen. Hän käveli alas katua, kuten aurinko hänen takanaan laskeutui vuorten taakse. Hänen ajatuksensa siirtyivät aina Leehen kun hän oli yksin. Hänen hymynsä, vartalonsa, hiuksensa ja hänen persoonallisuutensa. Tenten rakasti ehdottomasti kaikkea hänessä. Hän oli iloinen, kun Lee oli kolmen vuoden pottahius-tyylinsä jälkeen päättänyt ottaa vanhan tyylinsä takaisin. Lee näytti nyt entistäkin söpömmältä kuin mitä oli näyttänyt vuosia sitten. Oli kulunut kolme vuotta Chuunin kokeista. Kolme vuotta siitä kun Lee tapasi Sakuran. Kolme vuotta oli Tenten tarvinnut aikaa huomatakseen Leen. Kolme vuotta liian myöhään.

Tenten käveli ramen kojun ohi, mistä tavallisesti olisi voinut löytää pojan nimeltä Naruto, mutta tänään hän ei ollut siellä. Sen sijaan siellä ei ollut ketään, paitsi Sakura ja Lee syömässä yhdessä. Tenten tiesi, ettei Sakura pitänyt Leestä sillä tavalla; hän oli vain kiltti ja kohtelias, mutta silti häntä satutti nähdä kuinka Lee hymyili Sakuralle ja vinkkasi tälle leikkisästi silmää. Tenten tunsi kärsimystä sydämessään ja oudon pistävän tunteen rystysissään. Hän sulki kätensä tiukasti nyrkkiin ja tunsi kuinka hänen silmänsä täyttyivät kyynelistä. Tenten katsoi kuinka Lee jutteli Sakuralle. Lee heitti nyrkkinsä ilmaan nähtävästi kertoakseen hänelle vielä kerran unestaan.

Tenten katsoi tarkasti kuinka Sakura pisti kätensä suunsa eteen ja nauroi. Kuinka hän sanoi "Lee!" ja iski tätä leikkisästi käsivarteen. Yhtäkkiä Tenten tunsi kyyneltensä valuvan poskilleen ja sieltä alas hänen leukaansa. Hän tunsi itsensä niin herkäksi ja yksinäiseksi. Hän näki kuinka Lee hymyili Sakuralle, ja ymmärsi, ettei Lee ikinä hymyillyt hänelle niin. Sattui niin kovasti tietää, ettei Lee ikinä voisi välittää hänestä niin kuin Sakurasta, ei ikinä. Tenten juoksi nopeasti pois. Hän ei välittänyt enää. Jos hän ei pystynyt olemaan yhdessä Leen kanssa, se tarkoitti ettei hän pystyisi olemaan yhdessä Leen kanssa edes tiimissä.

Tenten juoksi kotiinsa. Se oli tyhjä, kuten yleensä. Se ei ikinä muuttuisi; hänen vanhempansa olivat aina muualla. Hänestä tuntui kuin he eivät ikinä välittäisi. Tenten juoksi huoneeseensa ja otti reppunsa. Hän ei välittänyt enää. Hän pakkasi reppuunsa kaikki aseensa, scrollinsa ja vaatteensa. Hän meni kätkölleen, jossa hän piti rahojaan. Siellä oli noin 600 dollaria, jotka hän työnsi myöskin reppuunsa. Tenten tarttui palaan paperia ja raapusti siihen nopeasti, että oli lähdössä. Että häntä ei enää tarvittu. Tenten laittoi jäähyväiskirjeen pöydälleen ja katsoi viimeisen kerran huonettaan, ennen kuin hyppäsi alas ikkunasta ja juoksi metsään. Jättäessään Konohan hyvällä…

Seuraavana aamuna Lee oli aikaisin treenipaikallaan treenaamassa. Hän tunsi itsensä niin paljon vahvemmaksi tietäessään, että hänellä oli ihmisiä joista välittää ja jotka välittivät hänestä. Hän ajatteli elämäänsä. Hän ajatteli Nejiä, joka oli hänen ystävänsä tai jotain sinnepäin. Gaita, joka oli hänen roolimallinsa ja maailman mahtavin sensei. Sakuraa, johonka hän rakastui ensisilmäyksellä, ja joka nyt puhui hänelle ja on muutenkin mukava häntä kohtaan nykyisin. Narutoa, joka tekee hänet haluamaan yrittää vielä paremmin. Sitten oli vielä Tenten. Lee ei ollut ikinä miettinyt häntä kunnolla. Tyttö ei ollut oikein pitänyt hänestä kun heidät oli pantu samaan ryhmään.

Tenten oli kehoittanut Leetä luovuttamaan Nejin voittamisen suhteen, mutta se saikin Leen yrittämään todistaa yhä kovemmin, ei pelkästään Nejille, vaan myös Tentenille, että Neji oli väärässä. Vasta viime vuoden aikana Tenten oli tullut mukavammaksi ja ruvennut juttelemaan hänelle enemmän. Tenten oli ruvennut myös treenamaan hänen kanssaan ja sanonut, että hän pystyy mihin vain. Leestä oli outoa, että kolmen vuoden jälkeen Tenten oli yhtäkkiä vaihtanut mielipidettään hänestä ja halusi auttaa häntä tulemaan paremmaksi. Hänestä tuntui hyvältä, että Tenten oli valmis auttamaan häntä. Lee oli aina ajatellut Tenteniä ystävänään, mutta nyt hänen tunteensa häntä kohtaan olivat kasvaneet hieman. Hän oli alkanut pitämään Tentenistä tismalleen yhtä paljon kuin Sakurasta. Lee oli aina ajatellut, että Sakura oli kaunein tyttö maailmassa, vielä ennen kuin hän oli alkanut verrata Sakuraa Tenteniin. Ennen nykyhetkeä hän ei ikinä olisi voinut ajatella Tenteniä yhtä kauniiksi ja yhtä hyväksi kuin Sakura oli.

Tenten vain oli yhtä kaunis. Hän oli vain poikamaisempi ja suosi luonnollista ulkonäköä ilman meikkejä. Lee nyökkäsi itsekseen. Ajatella, että hän tunsi Tenteniä kohtaan samalla tavalla kuin Sakuraa kohtaan. Hän ei ymmärtänyt tunteitaan enää itsekkään. Lee iski harjoituspuuta entistä keskittyneemmin, ajatellen ensin Sakuraa, sitten Tenteniä. Hän ei osannut päättää kummasta piti enemmän ja kumpi oli parempi. Lee lopetti harjoituksensa, kun vaistosi että hänen senseinsä ja Neji olivat tulossa täydellä vauhdilla. Hän katsoi paikalle ilmestynyttä Gai-senseitä ja Nejiä tämän takana. Lee virnisti heille, mutta tajusi sitten, että jotain puuttui.

"Gai-sensei, missä Tenten on?" Lee kysyi samalla kuin vilkuili ympärilleen toivoen ettei tämä olisi vain uusi kepponen. Viikkoja sitten Tenten tuli myöhässä ja teki kepposen Leelle. Lee katsoi taakseen, mutta siellä ei näkynyt merkkiäkään Tentenistä. Lee katsahti senseihinsä ja huomasi tuskan tämän kasvoilla.

"Lee, Tenten juoksi pois." Gai sanoi rypistäen otsaansa. Lee katsoi ensin hämmästyneenä, sitten hän tunsi surua sydämessään. Kuinka Tenten pystyi lähtemään näin? Jättämään kaikki taakseen?

"Jättikö hän kaiken taakseen"? Lee kysyi. Neji nyökkäsi ja antoi Leelle Tentenin kirjoittaman viestin. Lee katsoi sitä:

Rakkaat Gai-sensei, Neji ja Lee… 

Jos olette lukemassa tätä, se tarkoittaa että olen jo lähtenyt. Päätin lähteä, koska koin että täällä ei ole ketään minua varten. Gai-sensei viettää suurimman osan aikaansa Leen kanssa, Neji itsekseen ja Lee… Sakuran kanssa. Minä en vain tunne olevani osa tätä tiimiä. Olen hyvin pahoillani tästä kaikesta. Luulen, että se on… näkemiin …

Rakkaudella, Tenten 

Lee luki viestin uudestaan ja pysähtyi kun se tuli hänen kohdalleen. Hän luki uudestaan osan "ja Lee… Sakuran kanssa." Lee ei ollut ihan varma, mutta hänestä tuntui, että syy miksi Tenten lähti oli suurimmaksi osaksi hänen vikansa. Hän ei ollut kuitenkaan täysin varma asiasta. Lee katsoi Nejiä ja Gaita kun oli lukenut viestin tarpeeksi monta kertaa.

"Oletteko näyttäneet tämän Hokagelle?" Gai nyökkäsi.

"Hän halusi meidän lähtevän etsimään häntä. Jos emme löydä häntä neljän tunnin kuluttua, he lähettävät muita tiimejä avuksemme. En todellakaan halua tähän ketään muuta taakaksemme, joten meidän on parasta pitää kiirettä." Lee ja Neji nyökkäsivät ja he kaikki syöksyivät pois Konohasta salaman nopealla vauhdilla.

Tenten heräsi auringon valon säteillessä hänen silmiinsä. Hän oli ehtinyt kauas, sillä hän oli matkannut koko yön. Viiden aikaan aamuyöstä hän oli nukahtanut puun oksalle. Tenten katsoi ympärilleen. Hän tiesi olevansa 34 mailin päässä Konohasta, mutta hänen täytyi päästä vieläkin likemmäs. Tenten nousi ylös ja venytteli kaikkia raajojaan. Hänen täytyi jatkaa matkaa, ja nopeasti sittenkin. Gai-sensei, Neji ja Lee luultavasti tiesivät jo hänen lähdöstään ja olivat mahdollisesti etsimässä häntä juuri nyt. Tenten loikki oksalta toiselle. Hän piti hyvää vauhtia, ei liian kovaa, eikä liian hidasta. Juuri sellaista ettei häntä voisi löytää kovin nopeasti.

Hän löysi itsensä ajattelemassa Leetä. Mitä Lee voisi ajatella lukiessaan hänen viestiään. Mitä Lee ajattelisi hänestä juuri nyt. Hän luultavasti pitää minua luovuttajana… juuri se minä olen. Luovuttaja, en enempää enkä vähempää…´ Tenten mietti suruissaan. Hän hyppeli nopeampaa, aivan kuin yrittäen paeta omia ajatuksiaan. Se oli todella surullista. Tenten ei ikinä olisi uskonut, että kykenisi tekemään jotain tälläistä. Tenten oli aina vain kestänyt sen, tähän asti. Nyt hän vain oli liian täynnä kipua ja surua taistellakseen sitä vastaan. Hän oli omillaan tästä lähtien. Ei väliä kuinka kovasti hänen sydämensä sanoi sen olevan väärin ja typerää….

Lee nyrpisti itselleen. Hän ei olisi ikinä uskonut että Tenten pystyisi kulkemaan näin lujaa. Gai, Neji ja Lee menivät eri suuntiin nopeuttaakseen etsintöjä. Neji meni Tentenin talolta etelään, Gai länteen ja Lee pohjoiseen. Käsittämättömästä syystä Leestä tuntui että Tenten olisi mennyt sinne suuntaan. Tenten voisi olla suunnannut kohti autiomaata, sinne voisi mennä mikäli suuntaisi pohjoiseen päin. Lee liikkui nopeasti yrittäen löytää Tentenin reitin. Tähän asti hän oli löytänyt vain pari katkennutta varpua, jotka joku oli jättänyt liikuttuaan nopeasti. Se toi mieleen Tentenin, joten Lee arveli että voisi hyvinkin olla lähellä Tentenin olinpaikkaa.

Miksi hän lähti? Mehän olimme aina hänen tukenaan, emmekö olleetkin? Oliko se minun syyni? Oliko se Nejin taikka Gai-sensein syy? Tenten, missä sinä olet…?´ Leen vauhti lisääntyi hänen ajatellessaan mitä kamalaa Tentenille olisi voinut sattua. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi nopeampaa, mikä aiheutti myös hänet juoksemaan nopeampaa. Leen täytyi löytää hänet, täytyi tietää että hän oli kunnossa. Hän tarvitsi hänet tuekseen yhdessä muiden hänen tiimiläistensä kanssa. Hän tarvitsi häntä että hän voisi olla hänen kanssaan.

Lee pysähtyi kun tuo ajatus tuli hänen mieleensä. Mitä hän oikein höpötti? Hän tarvitsi Tenteniä? Oliko se todella totta? Lee mietti itsekseen. Ehkä hän todella tarvitsi. Hän ei voinut ajatella elämää ilman Tenteniä. Ja kun hän ajatteli, se teki kipeää. Hän tunsi kivun menevän aaltona hänen sydämensä läpi. Se oli jotakin jota Lee ei ollut tuntenut koskaan ennen. Mitä se tarkoitti? Lee tunsi itsensä niin naiiviksi tunteen kanssa. Hän lähti juoksuun liikuttaen jalkojaan yhä suuremmalla nopeudella. Nopeudella, jota hän ei tiennyt omistaneensa. Tenten… minä tarvitsen sinua… ´

Tenten pysähtyi kun hänen mahansa alkoi murista. Oli kulunut kaksi tuntia siitä kun hän oli herännyt ja lähtenyt jatkamaan. Hän haki kupin vettä, muttei ollut tullut ajatelluksikaan ruokaa. Se oli kokonaan unohtunut häneltä hänen pakatessaan, ja nyt hän pahoitteli erhettään.

"Hitto! Osaan olla joskus niin kovapäinen!" Tenten kirosi itselleen raivoissaan. Siitä asti, kun hän oli lähtenyt hänen mielessään olivat pyörineet vain ja ainoastaan Lee ja Sakura. Kuinka täydellisiä he olivatkaan yhdessä ja kuinka jokaisen mielestä heidän kuuluisi olla yhdessä. He eivät ikinä tienneet hänen tunteistaan ja jos tiesivät, he eivät ikinä näyttäneet sitä, tai tuskin edes ajatelleet sitä. Hän oli myöntänyt että Sakura oli nätti, ei kaunis tai täydellinen. Hän oli vain nätti ja tavallinen. Tenten vihasi sitä. Hän ei voinut sille mitään, että hän vihasi kaikkea Sakurassa.

Sitä, että hänellä oli Lee. Sitä, että hän oli hyvä lääkintäninja. Sitä, että hän työskenteli Tentenin idolin alaisuudessa. Sitä, että hän oli paras… ja mahtavin. Tenten pysähtyi ja huokaisi syvään. Hän ei voisi ikinä olla mitään erikoista. Hän oli vain normaali. Ei mitään suurempaa. Vain Tenten, ei mitään muuta paitsi se. Ei ollut ihmekään että Lee ihastui Sakuraan, eikä häneen. Kuka nyt tahtoisi olla jonkun sellaisen kanssa kuin hän. Hän oli kärsimätön, röyhkeä, ilkeä ja äkkipikainen. Samalla kun Sakura oli mukava, suloinen, viaton, iloinen ja huoleton. Ei ollut suurta kilpailua. Sakura voittaisi kaikessa.

"Lee! Mikset sinä huomannut minua? Mikset sinä rakasta minua?" Tenten tunsi viiltävän kivun lävistävän sydämensä. Tenten asetti kämmenensä sydämelleen ja rutisti sitä tiukasti. Kyyneleet alkoivat valua hänen poskiaan pitkin ja hän rupesi hiljalleen laskeutua maahan. Tenten hyppäsi alas puusta ja pudottautui polvilleen. Elämä näytti pysähtyneen ja kaikki oli hiljaista hänelle. Hänen hengityksensä tuli ulos voimakkaana ja tönkköisenä. Hän oli kirjaimellisesti kuluttanut itsensä hengiltä. Lee… minä tarvitsen sinua…´

Lee pysähtyi hetkeksi. Ihan kuin joku oli huutanut hänen nimeään. Hän kuunteli uudestaan, muttei kuullut enää inahdustakaan. Hän lähti juoksemaan äänen suuntaan. Jokin sanoi hänelle että se oli Tenten, mutta hän ei ollut kuullut selkeästi. Ääni ei kuitenkaan kuulostanut tarvitsevansa apua, se oli pikemminkin surullinen ja ahdistunut. Lee liikkui sutjakkaasti oksalta toiselle.

Pian hän saapui aukealle, missä kuuli jonkun nyyhkivän. Hän tiesi että hänen kuuluisi etsiä Tenteniä, eikä auttaa jotakuta toista, mutta hänen sydämensä oli liian puhdas ja hyvä jatkaakseen matkaa. Lee käveli hahmon luo, joka oli polvillaan itkemässä. Vaatetus näytti kovin tutulta, samoin hiustyyli. Sitten Lee tajusi sen. Se oli Tenten.

"Tenten?" Lee kysyi epävarmalla äänellä. Hän ei ollut ikinä nähnyt Tenteniä itkemässä. Hemmetti, ei hän ikinä tiennyt, että hän voisi. Mutta täällä hän oli itkemässä sydäntään ulos. Tenten tunnisti äänen Hyvä luoja, se on hän. Miten hän löysi minut? Mitä minä nyt teen? Mitä minä oikein sanon?´ Tenten piti käsiään kasvojensa suojana, samalla kun nämä ajatukset juoksivat irrallaan hänen päänsä sisällä. Lee laskeutui alas Tentenin eteen ja yritti katsoa tämän kasvoihin, muuta se oli piilossa Tentenin kämmenten ja polvien takana.

"Mikä hätänä Tenten?" Lee asetti kätensä hänen olkapäälleen ja tunsi, ettei kaikki ollut kunnossa. Lee ei kuitenkaan ymmärtänyt mikä oli vailla, ja näytti siltä ettei Tenten ollut kertomassa sitä hänelle. Tenten ravisti päätään ja katsoi pois. Lee nyrpisti nenäänsä.

"Katsos, Tenten, olen viettänyt puolet päivästäni ollen huolissani sinusta ja peläten, että jotain kaameaa olisi tapahtunut sinulle. Ole kiltti ja kerro minulle mikä on hätänä ja miksi karkasit." Vihdoinkin Tenten katsoi suoraan hänen silmiinsä. Leen kasvot näyttivät huolestuneilta ja surullisilta. Lee katsoi Tenteniä suoraan silmiin. Tenten näytti todella alakuloiselta; hänen silmänsä olivat punaiset itkemisestä ja hänen hengityksensä oli kankeaa.

"Ei sillä ole väliä." Tenten nousi nopeasti ylös ja oli menossa taas karkuun. Hän oli jo hyppäämässä puuhun, kun Lee tarrasi hänen ranteeseensa ja veti hänet takaisin. Tenten kääntyi ympäri ja törmäsi Leen kovaan rintaan. Hän ei kestänyt enempää. Tenten yritti irrottautua Leen otteesta, mutta Lee oli niin paljon voimakkaampi kuin hän. Lee piti hänen ranteestaan tiukasti kiinni ja katsoi hänen rimpuiluaan tuikein silmin. Lee ei ollut lainkaan iloinen siitä, että Tenten ei voinut uskoutua hänelle.

"Tenten, en ole lähdössä ennen kuin saan tietää mikä sinua vaivaa. Joko se tai sitten raahaan sinut Konohaan ja pakotan sinut kertomaan murheesi Gai-senseille." Lee oli hyvin tosissaan, Tenten tiesi sen. Hän pysähtyi ja katsoi maahan. Hän ei ollut tajunnut että rimpuilu vain satutti Leen tunteita.

"Olen pahoillani" Lee sanoi ja hymyili hänelle.

"Ole kiltti ja kerro mikä on vialla. Lupaan auttaa parhaani mukaan ratkaisemaan ongelmasi." Lee irroitti otteensa Tentenin ranteesta. Tenten punastui hieman eleestä ja tuijotti Leetä silmiin. Hän ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Miten sanoa ihastukselleen että lähdit, koska hän rakasti toista?

"Lee" Tenten työntyi pois pojan luota ja kietoi kätensä ympärilleen. "Tunsin itseni ulkopuoliseksi ollessani kaikkien keskellä. Näytti siltä kuin täällä ei olisi ketään minua varten. Neji ei näyttänyt välittävän lainkaan, Gai-senseillä on aina hänen pikku tappelunsa Kakashia vastaan ja sitten sinä… sinä olit aina Sakuran kanssa." Lee tunsi erityistä vihaa Tenten äänessä kun tämä mainitsi Sakuran. Hän mietti hetken. Sitten hän tajusi.

"Olet kateellinen Sakuralle, etkö olekin?" Lee kysyi, tai ennemminkin totesi. Tenten punastui korviaan myöten.

"E-ei… en ole! Miksi olisin kateellinen hänelle?" Tenten tuijotti edessään olevaa puuta. Hän toivoi, että voisi sulattaa puuhun reikiä.

"Koska, hän on mahtava lääkintäninja, hän työskentelee idolisi alaisuudessa ja… hän saa kaiken huomioni." Lee lopetti. Tenteniä värisytti kun Lee sanoi viimeisimmän osan. Kaikki mitä hän oli sanonut oli totta. Tenten oli kateellinen Sakuralle. Se ärsytti ja satutti häntä. Tenten tahtoi niin kovasti potkaista Sakuraa perseeseen siitä hyvästä.

"Mikä saa sinut uskomaan, että välitän?" Tenten kysyi Leeltä. Hän tahtoi tietää mitä Lee ajatteli tästä kaikesta. Lee käveli Tentenin luokse ja kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille. Tenten ei kyennyt hengittämään kun hän teki tämän. Lee veti tytön tiukasti rintaansa vasten. Tenten tunsi pojan hengityksen niskassaan tämän seisoessa hänen takanaan.

"Koska tahdot olla paras ja mahtava, kuten idolisi." Tenten värähti taas ja Lee tiesi osuneensa herkkään paikkaan.

"Tenten, minulta vei niin kauan ymmärtää tämä: On suunnaton ero kaikkein parhaana olemisen ja omana itsenään parhaana olemisen välillä. Sakura on paras omana itsenään, niin kuin sinäkin. Sinun on turha painostaa itseäsi olemaan jotakin mitä et ole. Sinä olet mahtava juuri sellaisena kuin olet." Lee katsoi maahan.

"Sinä välität. Välität, koska… rakastat minua." Lee asetti leukansa Tentenin pään päälle. Tentenin poskille vierähti kyyneliä. Oikea kysymys oli… tunsiko Lee samoin häntä kohtaan?

"Entä sinä?" Tenten kykeni viimein kysymään kaikista viimeisimmän kysymyksen, mitä olisi voinut tässä maailmassa kysyä. Hän tiesi, ettei Lee vastaisi, koska ei tuntenut samoin häntä kohtaan. Lee hieroi hennosti kämmeniään Tentenin käsivarsiin.

"En ollut tätä ennen varma, mitä tunsin sinua kohtaan. Olin aina pitänyt sinua ystävänäni, mutta nyt… lähdit takiani. Lähdit Sakuran takia. Se sai minut ymmärtämään, etten voisi elää ilman sinua. Tenten… Minä luulen, että… rakastan sinua." Lee myönsi, ja odotti, Tentenin reaktiota. Tenten vain nielaisi ja katsoi maahan. Leetä satutti kun hän oli lähtenyt pois. Tenten ei tiennyt mitä sanoa.

"Tarkoitatko tuota todella?" Hän kysyi lopulta tuskallisella äänellä. Lee nyökkäsi ja käänsi Tentenin itseensä päin.

"Kyllä, enemmän kuin mitään muuta tässä maailmassa. Toivon vain, että olisin tiennyt tämän aikaisemmin." Tenten hymyili vaisusti. Hän oli liikuttunut siitä, että Lee oli valmis luopumaan Sakurasta hänen vuokseen. Lee huomasi tämän ja teki, mikä vaikutti olevan parasta.

Lee veti kasvonsa Tentenin kasvoja kohti. Tenten punastui rajusti. Lee asetti otsansa Tentenin otsaa vasten ja hieroi nenäänsä Tentenin nenään. Tenten hymyili entistä enemmän ja Lee virnisti. Hän katsoi alas tytön huulin ja sitten takaisin silmiin. Tenten teki samoin. Lee tunsi sydämensä hakkaavan tuhatta ja sataa, vaikka liikkeen tekeminen kesti ikuisuuksia. Hän suuteli pehmeästi ja hellästi hänen huuliaan. Tenten vastasi suudelmaan. Leen kädet liukuivat hänen käsivarsiltaan alas hänen lantiolleen. Hän siveli peukaloitaan Tentenin ihoa vasten.

Tenten voihkaisi pehmeästi ja liu'utti omat kätensä Leen kyynärvarsilta tämän hiuksiin. Leen hiukset hulmusivat hänen otteessaan. Lee hymyili hänen huuliaan vasten ja veti hänet entistäkin lähemmäs itseään. Rohkeasti Lee nuolaisi hänet huuliaan. Tenten oli yllättynyt, mutta raotti suupieliään ja salli pojan kielen pääsyn sisään. Lee nuoli Tentenin suun seinämiä ja hyväili tämän kieltä. Tenten työnsi kielensä hänen suuhunsa ja teki samoin hänelle. Hän kuuli kuinka Lee voihkaisi itsekseen ja hymyili entistä enemmän.

Viimein Lee lopetti, mutta suuteli vielä hennosti Tentenin huulia ennen kuin irroitti kokonaan otteensa hänestä. Tenten ei voinut uskoa mitä oli tapahtunut. Hänen ensisuudelmansa pojan kanssa, josta hän oli aina unelmoinut! Molemmat hengittivät raskaasti, mutta kumpikaan ei antanut se häiritä. Lee hymyili Tentenille koko sydämestään.

"Lähdetään kotiin" Niin he lähtivät hyppimään oksalta oksalle, pidellen tiukasti toisiaan käsistä kiinni. Tenten ymmärsi viimein, että Lee todella välitti hänestä, eikä se, että kesti kolme vuotta että hän oppi rakastamaan Leetä, ollut kovin paha aika. Vain kolme vuotta…

Siinä se… Ihana, eikö? Tarina siis? 

Kuten te, jotka olette lukeneet I'm still here-fanficin, saatoitte huomata, suomennos on syvältä. Pahoittelen… Toivottavasti piditte siitä edes jonkin verran, minulla oli hauskaa suomentaessani sitä. Kiitos, kun viitsit lukea sen. Kommentteja otan mielihyvin vastaan.

Extra Thanks for You, LostsoulofRegret!


End file.
